Anthropomorphic
by Curly Fries or Onion Rings
Summary: Tattoos and figment paint should be more than coincidence. And when you say you don't know it's not because you secretly DO deep inside…right? XX Yaoi XX


**Disclaimer: WARNING.** Reader discretion is advised. Controversial topics involving abusive behavior.

**Prologue- **Having Human Characteristics

* * *

Blurred Timeline A.E. 8th month 4th day year 46

He has been seen by those who've met him as beauty in its rarest form; it could be said he is almost unpleasant to the sight. The vibrant rusty color of his hair, as if dyed in the blood from the womb his mother sparred and green, green pupils, eyes to distinct to believe they could be real. No one was to know how he'd mange them, but if that reason is what he had in common with any other child, he never broke from it, so as his siblings grew his soul was incarcerated by a stunted growth in his brain.

The Sabaku was one of the last family's, it followed the previous established social norms and like anything in a post war world time was its enemy. Certainly a boy of nine years could not take the blame even if accused of its end, and as the child stretched, each year the structure diminished till the love was brittle enough to break.

By the coming of his 12th birthday the CFM (classic family maintenance)-modeled by its predecessor in the pre-war era- had instilled a forgiveness plan for all the damage they'd caused the "cause" in terminating the contract by eliminated the fundamental family life this era desperately needed. Regardless to say their reputation of successful appliance in family value could not be tarnished. Seeing as the bureaucracy held them responsible for any citizen that exhibited punishable behavior by law, a therapist was assigned to him, to fix any "problems" that this experience could have caused to any minor. A devious motive, hidden under a just goal.

His siblings currently 19 and 20 years no longer applied for treatment, their part to play was more discreet but not as enough as they'd bargained for.

And so it is with most inner turmoil that he impatiently awaits at the doctor's office, at this point he was at the brink of tears full of irritation. He was irritated at the people, at the name calling, at his confinement to stay, and most recently at the ticker. Which only got louder and unavoidable the more he tried to doge the ticking and toking.

The rubbery maroon leathered couch he sat on was the same shade as the love seat a few feet in front of him. The thick plastic that covered them felt uncomfortable, he cringed at every slight movement. They reminded him of his old house, with his old couch that mother was too proud of to leave without protection. Father had bought a set, a harsh to the eye red, in honor of his own bloody red hair, and covered them with disgusting rapper. In hot days the smell was strong and ricked of burned plastic; to this day it bothered him. No one ever really sat on them, and after a while no one ever touched them.

How time persisted on drowning him over and over again. Sections of his mind had blurred, some washed away and useless memories never ceased. It's like time froze on that night, a night he couldn't remember, and the night that kept his life constrained from any progress.

By the time the therapist had appeared joyfully and full of life, his insides were a swirl of misery and confusion. It did not help, she did not help, and the woman's presence only weakened his state. People always had a negative effect on him.

He could hear her taking a seat, talking all the while with a very deep voice, but the words soon faded into gibberish noise. Noise that grew more distant, coming from somewhere, but he was too focused on his emotions to notice anything, and this persistent feeling around his sternum wouldn't just, go away.

A growing light coming from the window located on the wall left to him grew brighter, until it seemed the room was illuminated with a blue glow. It was so intoxicating to look at, even though it stung to stare straight at it, but the euphoria was short lived when a random lamp crashed besides the window and as the light bulb flashed on and off giving its last glimmer of light, he felt he's hope shimmer away.

Soon there was no control that his emotions brought him. Dread spread to the pit of his stomach pressing hard as if wanting to spill over along with his intestines.

Immediately he covered his eyes with his hands, it was an extinct, something told him to do it or else. Danger, troubling thoughts, unnecessary feelings of dread and despair because there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop them and most importantly, to stop what ties them. Strange, heavy tears began to stream down his cheeks. And while before the absence of noise was present a crescendo of soft music resonated around him, but that was not what had him so frightened.

It was the moaning he cried. The moaning was the worst, he started to wonder. There was a fapphing, swishy noise of movement that penetrated the peaceful notes, leaving him stunned, but for god's sake he didn't even know what was making that god awful noise. Even though in the deepest corners of his mind it was just a loose blind fold that at any moment would slip, no one especially not himself would be able to spot the problem. It was a trait prominent to obscure morals.

Louder. Louder. The moaning was louder and the piano was louder and on instinct he dropped his hands but dare not look forward, and he was nervous that someone would find out. Find out what?

"Unh- uuuuuh, loudER!" The person wailed out in heat.

The doctor she-but she was, possibly masturbating to his helpless image…or, or was she?

Because now that he noticed-

_This._ No longer was the doctor's office nor was he the size of a 12 year old. His feeble trembling hands catch tear drops in his palms; the stain of red was the couch, not maroon.

A final horrifying grunt was heard the very noise so similar, it echoed throughout his entire body filling him up, seconds followed warmth all over his face.

If he moved, if he could just, his head an inch or two up, he would be able to see, who was making that horrid moaning.

But he knew better than too.

Sighing from relief the visible puff of air made for the first time

* * *

Blurred Timeline A.E. 12th month day 21st year 49

Frozen particles slowly fell from space embedding the earth in an inconvenient day to sell dolls. Not to mention the dolls resistance to cooperate with the spaceman. Of course, the man himself new too well that the doll wouldn't dare make a mischievous move, so with calm demeanor he waited unworried, besides he preferred to watch the amount of snow pile up on his shoulder and pretend he could somehow leave this planet to a foreign perhaps better maintained place.

With the wind beginning to pick up and the weather turning into a mini drizzle the setting turned perfect to begin the transaction of merchandize. Slowly he headed down the slope of ice pulling on the chain every now and then when he felt the doll was dragging.

It was a necessary precaution to take each step with precision, just as the weather provided a cautious environment for so called illegal transactions, all was diligently planned. Any kind of money was accepted without remorse for the product or the cradler and the types of conditions they faced, but it wasn't the company to blame.

Every year the Tories became less tolerant toward the Toys, they lean to the Bourgeois for support, they'll fail in their goals if they keep on that track. Either way, neither side fooled him. Benevolent business has not dropped when it came to profits, he knew that much.

Once he was reaching the bottom of the hill the wind gradually healed. Time was his praise so checking his enamor he thought he saw sixteen hundred, he thought he tripped, but as soon as he landed face flat on the ground he could feel the sting in his back. _Shit. _

He pushed his torso up, snow falling from his hair. The merchandize was running away and heading down the road. In a quick movement he got up and sprinted recklessly down the rest of the hill.

"Help! Someone!"

Reaching, he attempted to grab her hair but it was too short.

"Fuck", he muttered. If anyone had heard or spots this display he'd lose his job.

"Help me so-mmmm!

A quick leap and he managed to cover her screams, but at the same time they fell rolling over the cold snowy dirt road struggling against each other, unfortunately for her the struggle was ended when he decided to stretch his arm as far as possible and swing his fist at her face. All that was heard was the cracking empty noise of ice shattering and her gaping mouth unable to voice out her pain. Not moments later did her nose become a bloody stream, it was clear the cracking noise was not that of ice dispersing.

"Oh no." He lifted her head but she was becoming unconscious. "Hey…hey."

He grabbed her chin turning it back and forth, her eyes opened but they were dim. Now surely he was nervous, he just hoped the customer didn't snitch on him. Gently he lifted her up, not wanting to cause any more damage, and carried her piggy back to the rest of the journey to their destination, a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. Usually meeting points weren't so secluded and were in city oriented areas, but with the recent disputes between the Tories and Toy's, most benevolent's feel their reputations need protection, granted that doesn't stop them from maintaining the company's money.

Spotting the cabin he entered, the warmth wasn't sufficient enough to be satisfying, but it was tolerable and certainly a much better choice than the freezing forest. There was hay scattered all over the wooden floor but no mounts of it, and the smell was a mixture of freshly cut grass and cow feces. As he kneeled to lean the girl against the wall she moved herself in the position elevating her head.

Thankfully the bleeding had stopped but damn it the nose was defiantly broken, it looked sullen and a bit crooked. He brushed both hands through his hair and checked his enamor. There was time; taking his thumb he scanned his finger print in the circular screen on the bracelet, again he made an early delivery.

He went and gathered a cup of snow in his palm and came back bawling it and carefully notched it on her nose, but her flinching made him doubt much would reduce the swelling so he pressed the cold. She stiffened, whispering a weak curse.

"You shouldn't have run, now we'll both be in trouble", he whispered back.

She looked at him with an intense scorn memorizing every detail of his facial features. A sudden sound of fabric thrown on the floor shifted her eyes right, as well as his, _he was early_.

"What's going on?"

"First things first." He approached him while sliding the screen on his bracelet and extended his arm. "Payment."

"I'm not paying for, for that thing! Look at it!" He gave her a disgusted look. "It's defective."

"Very well." He pulled his sleeve down, and grabbed the chain connected to her wrist.

"Wait."

The man walked up to him, looking him up and down.

"Who do you think you are? Huh!" He placed his hands on his hips exposing his buff muscles through his thin white shirt and circled him. "I'll tell you what you are." He stopped and whispered in his ear the answer." You're a nothing."

"I'm far better than you." He trailed off the side untying his tie. "You are human, I'm Benevolent."

The merchant simply responded by extending his hand. "Payment, is policy."

The brute man glared and pressed his thumb against the screen very roughly. Then he headed towards the girl, pulled her by the hair, and send her to the floor head first. "You're joining me." He pointed at him.

"I'm a cradle, not an escort, or a doll."

"Ughg!" He stomped loudly on the wood, his veins visible in his neck and forehead. He clearly sought some form of revenge for finding his product in shambles.

"You're name."

The cradler made a confused and suspicious face. "For?"

"What do you think for?!"

Damn it, this is what he feared. Why did he have to get the weird ones? He exhaled through his nose and inhaled through the mouth.

"Nauto Namikaze."

Don't ask my enamor, he thought. Don't-

But the man wasn't paying any more attention to Naruto, but the girl he had paid to have sex with. She was kicked around so she faced the ceiling. He grabbed her from the shoulders and she screamed as she was forcefully kissed, the brute's tongue not even asking to suck at hers just invading. All the while he squeezed her nipples and scratched her breast. By the time he was bored with these actions her lips and her breasts where a bloody mess, one of her nipples seemed deformed. She was fighting. She was trying her best to get away, it was a pointless fight. Having his erection fully satisfied he began to unbutton her jeans but this time when she kicked, she managed to kick his face.

"Bitch!"

He looked up, a trickle of blood on his lip." Bind her legs!"

Naruto nodded. He turned his bracelet to the skeletal legs of the doll and pressed on the screen. As soon as that button was pressed her control of the situation was cut.

"It's done."

"Yeah, ha-ha."

"No." she whimpered. Her body now completely exposed.

He began to take of his belt, he stuck out his tongue and his vision promised hours of torture.

"Get out."

Naruto nodded once more and left, but not before_ he_ entered her, and her pleas being the last thing he heard as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Outside the sun was shining, after an hour of pleas and screaming the doll finally quit her vocal struggle. He hasn't been needed to control her body besides to make her legs useless. Not to stimulate her, or make her lose her mind and become a more sex drive person. Clearly this man was more human than he thought. What makes these failed evolved beings so arrogant, when both species fuck the same? Truly he wished he where a Martian.

* * *

s000? :I


End file.
